Pure Coincidence?
by ShuUreI814
Summary: AFTER a one night stand with a sexy stranger, Sakura's parents kick her out. And 5 years later...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up, the breeze blowing something very soft, but warm around her body. She felt sore all over, especially between her legs. Her green apple eyes opened and she stared around her. " WHERE THE F*** AM I?" She screamed. She looked underneath the covers to find herself naked. Clothes were scattered all around her. She couldn't remember anything! Then, a piece of memory came into her head. She remembered raven hair, and black eyes. Another piece of memory came floating back to her. Something had pierced her hymen that was so painful! Sakura looked over to the table, and found a note. It read, : I had a SWEET time. Thanks."

" AHH!!" Sakura screamed. How did this happen? All she did was go drinking with a few friends! Sakura dressed quickly, and ran out of the hotel, wishing that this was a dream. A DREAM!

---TWO WEEKS LATER---

Sakura ran to the toilet, and threw up her breakfast. She felt the hot, yucky substance burst from her throat and into the toilet bowl. After she finished vomiting, she stood up. " Ugh. Now I have to brush my teeth again!" she grumbled. She slipped on her shoes, ran out of the mansion and started running towards school. Suddenly, the world went white and Sakura felt the world collapse onto her.

When Sakura woke up, a doctor with blonde hair and brown eyes was looking at her. She attempted to sit up. " Where am I?" she asked groggily.

The doctor pushed her back onto the bed. " you're in Konoha Hospital. You fainted right on the street. Sakura right?" Sakura gave a weak nod. " Do you know your parents are here? I'll send them In." Tsunadae motioned for the nurse.

Moments later, the nurse returned, with Mr. and Mrs. Haruno following closely. Sakura looked at her parents. As usual, the cold hearted parents didn't show any emotions. Tsunadae cleared her throat and started, " Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I'd like to tell you some news." After a pause for effect, she started again. " Sakura is pregnant. The fetus is two weeks old." Sakura's hand flew protectively to her stomach. Mrs. Haruno glared at her daughter and Sakura glared right back. "Sakura's body is able to carry and deliver the baby. It's best if she's in good emotional shape and rests a lot. She can check out of the hospital now. But make sure she drinks a lot of water, and eat a lot of nutritional standard food." After that, Tsunadae got a call and exited the room.

On her shaky legs, Sakura stood up and walked out of the room, her parents behind her. " The limo and chauffer are waiting downstairs." Mrs. Haruno's cold voice cut the silence. Then Sakura's parents took the lead, leaving Sakura trailing behind obediently. The Haruno's went inside their long limo and their chauffer drove them back to the mansion.

The second they were in the mansion, Mr. Haruno slapped Sakura. " WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET YOURSELF PREGNANT?" He roared.

Sakura inherited his fiery temper, " I DIDN"T WANT TO! I MYSELF DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" She screamed back at him.

"Well, you shamed the Haruno name. You're a girl! You were about to graduate and become a fashion designer! A junior in LaGuardia University of Fashion Design. We can't let you smock our name! Do you know how hard we have to keep our company perfect?! If word gets out, you wont' be the only one shamed, we will, the company will! You had better abort the baby!" Mrs. Haruno was cold in her tone. She glanced at her daughter and scowled.

" A..A..Abort It?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. In a split second, she decided. " NO! I won't kill my own flesh and blood!" the words rushed out of her mouth. Her heart pounded against her chest. She never went against her parents before.

" YOU MUST!" Mr. Haruno was red with anger.

" NO I WONT! You CAN'T FORCE ME!" Sakura's anger was emitting from her body.

" you WILL abort it!" Mrs. Haruno's sharp tone frightened Sakura. But the pink haired beauty (Sakura) held firm.

" I won't kill my own flesh and blood. I'll leave this place! I won't ask you!" Sakura wanted to cry.

" If you do it, don't you return! Every month, we will give you $50,000 to help you along." Mr. Haruno 's eyes glared at Sakura as he said this.

" FINE! I WON'T EVER RETURN!" Sakura ran upstairs and packed her clothes, and her personal items ( passport, id, bank notebook, credit cards, social security cards, etc.) and ran out the door with her suitcase.

She never looked back.


	2. A new boss!

5 YEARS LATER ( The Kid is 4 years old)

Sakura tiptoed into her son's room. The shelves were jammed with picture books and toys. The walls were pasted with a light blue wallpaper that held a train design on it.

In a flurry of baby blue blankets and comforters, a raven haired boy was sleeping. His adorable hands were clenched into fists, and his hair was a cute mess. Sakura beamed at her son. He had smooth skin and raven hair. Sakura knew he inherited his looks from his unknown father.

Kneeling, Sakura shook her son's shoulder lightly. " Makoto, wake up Makoto." She whispered his name into her son's cute ears. Running a hand along Makoto's profile, she whispered his name again, " Makoto, wakeup. It's morning." The sleeping child stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened, revealing extremely black pupils. " Mommy, I'm still sleepy." Makoto yawned and sat up in his bed.

"Well, Do you want breakfast?" Sakura chuckled as she watched as her son immediately scrambled out of bed to wash up. "I've laid out your clothes for you!" she shouted as she walked towards the bathroom to help Makoto brush his teeth.

She, herself wore a business suit. A gray and white flowered top and dark black suit pants.

Official outfit : .com/image/work%

After Sakura helped Makoto dress, they sat down at the table where a breakfast of eggs, toast, and milk waited. Sakura took a quick glance at her watch. It was 8:30, right on time. She finished her breakfast and gulped down her milk.

"Alright, after breakfast, I'm going to drop you off at school." She watched as Makoto finished his toast slowly and thoroughly. "Yes mommy." He drank his milk, leaving a white mustache on his upper lip.

Sakura laughed at his cuteness, and reached over to help her son wipe the excess milk off. "Okay mommy, I'm ready to go!" Makoto bounced out of his seat and took his mother's hand. Together, they walked out of their apartment and drove to Makoto's preschool, arriving right on time, as usual.

Sakura bent down, facing her son. Looking into his deep mesmerizing eyes, she spoke in a reassuring tone, "Makoto, mommy's going to work now, I'll be here to pick you up at 5:00, okay?" Makoto nodded and kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek. She returned the kiss with one on his forehead. Then, she climbed back into her car and started driving to work. Makoto turned and ran into the playground, joining his friends on the jungle gym

Sakura Haruno was famous in Uchiha Industries for being a genius with clothing. She was a beauty also, with smooth skin, unique pink hair, green apple eyes, and a body to kill for. As she entered the building, she heard the usual gossip as she passed. " ooh! Did you know that Mr. Uchiha is giving this business to his second son?" A gossiper asked her partner. "Yea! Sasuke Uchiha! He's so hot! And smart!" Another squealed.

Sakura entered her large office. Her assistant, Ayami, rushed inside behind her, carrying a cup of tea. Sakura never drinks coffee, it stains her teeth and ruins her minty breath. In a rushed voice, Ayami said, "Ms. Haruno, wants a meeting with all his designers in the Meeting Room now." Sakura stood up with grace, and then proceeded to the large Meeting Room.

The old boss entered the Meeting Room, with his usual secretary trailing behind. Sitting in his boss chair, he cleared his throat. " As you all can see, I'm getting old. It's time to let the next generation take over. My second son, Sasuke, is going to manage the company now. As those who missed the chance to meet him this morning," he glanced meaningfully at Sakura, " it's too bad. Anyways, your designs are needed today. I want you to hand them over to Sasuke. His office is in my old room. Alright, dismissed. Karin, Sakura, I want you to stay for a moment."

The other designers all scattered out of their seats and into their own offices.

"Both of you are probably wondering why I am asking for you to stay." Mr. Uchiha's eyes look directly at them and continue. " Sasuke is still new to the fashion industry. I'll need both of you to watch over him." Karin's eyes sparkled. She licked her lips and immediately agreed. "I will try my best." Sakura was cautious, but her answer was firm. "Good. That's what I expected of you two."

Sakura waited for Mr. Uchiha to exit before exiting herself. Then, Karin prevented Sakura from leaving. Her red eyes flashed, while Sakura's green eyes gave her a glare. Leaning towards Sakura, Karin growled, " Don't think about taking Sasuke Uchiha. I'm warning you, he's MINE!" Then Karin straightened up and flounced away in her tight mini skirt and tube top. Sakura's temper flared, but she stayed calm, and went back to her office, to begin her design.

" Whew! Finally DONE!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at her watch. SHIT! It was 5 00 already! It was pass the time that everyone left. Ayami was probably went home. Sigh, time to give it to the new boss. Sakura took her new set of designs and walked over to the elevator. DING!

Sakura knocked on Mr. Uchiha's door on his office. His secretary, was gone. As she neared the door, she thought she heard moans and groans. " what the hell are they doing in there?" Sakura wanted to ask. Another glance at her watch, it showed 5: 05, DAMN! She was 5 minutes late to pick up Makoto! Whipping out her cell phone, she dialed her child's baby sitter. " Hello? Mary? Yea. I'm stuck on my job. Can you pick up Makoto? I'll pay you O.T. Sure? Okay thank you so much!" Sakura hung up, feeling reassured that her son was going to be safe.

Finally, the secretary came out, with messed up hair and make up. There was a light hickey right over her collar bone. She giggled and then started working on some paper work. Sakura knocked and entered cautiously. In her hand, was her set of designs. The new boss's back was faced to her, and she cleared her throat and suddenly, he was facing her, face to face.

Sasuke Uchiha was really as handsome as they said. He had raven hair and mesmerizing eyes. Sakura put down her designs and said, "This is my set of designs for the season White Winter. I'm Sakura Haruno by the way." Sasuke smirked. This babe was actually hot! Unlike the secretary. Smooth skin, green eyes, long legs. "It's…5 minutes late. You're supposed to hand it in on 5:00.A punishment will suffice. A lap dance will do" He smirked again, but it was wiped off with a loud, hard slap to his face.

Sakura was steaming. HOW. DARE. HE. " IN your dreams, and it was because you were fucking your secretary I was late!" Sakura screamed at him. "Whoa…Calm down, I was joking!" Sasuke backed off. Dang, this chick was scary! Sakura continued glaring at him, with a bang, she went out of the room. Sasuke remained dumbstruck at her response. NO GIRL EVER TREATED HIM THAT WAY BEFORE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Coincidence Chap-3

" YO teme! OVER HERE!" a handsome blonde guy called to his raven haired friend in HOT SPOT club. His friend strutted over, all the while girls were drooling over him. As the raven haired hottie took a seat next to his blonde friend.

" Sasuke-sama, It's been such a long time since you came here! Don't you owe me a kiss?" A slutty looking girl with blazing red hair whose name was Karin plopped into the raven haired lap. Her lips puckered up and she leaned in.

Sasuke smirked, then lightly pushed Karin away. " Not right now babe, I'll see you later tonight" She smiled, oblivious that he was lying right through his teeth. She stood up and gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth before going away. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. SLUT!

As Karin sauntered away ,Sasuke's blonde friend sniggered. In a high voice, he imitated the slut that just left. " Oh Sasuke Sama, let's share a kiss!" Just like Karin, the blonde's lips puckered up and started making kissing sounds.

:" Are you gay, Naruto? I'm sorry but I'm straight." Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend.

" Baka!(idiot in Japanese) Of course I'm straight! I even have a girlfriend!" To prove it, Naruto wrapped his arm around a shy dark haired beauty's waist. " hey, Hinata ,"Sasuke greeted his friend. Then he had to turn away because Naruto was kissing a blushing Hinata on the mouth passionately, and smiled when she responded. "Anyways, What made you so late?" Naruto asked

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to smile. " I was enjoying a lap dance." He lied. The babe was beautiful, and she smelled like mangoes, delicious mangoes. Mangoes delicious enough to eat.

A pineapple styled hair dude came lumbering through the crowd with a blonde chick at his side. He sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto. " YO! What the hell is your perverted mind thinking?" HE smacked Sasuke's head. OF course, the genius Shikamaru Nara would understand his friends' brains without even trying.

" WTF!? I wasn't thinking perverted! That's just what YOU are thinking!" Sasuke growled at Shikamaru. Then he noticed the babe who sat next to Shikamaru. " Hey hottie, Wat's your name?" He flirted with his friend's girl right in front of his friend.

The girl's beautifully arched her eyebrow. "Dude, I went away for a few years and you forgot about me already? Some friend you are." The blonde replied sassily, fingering her low cut purple halter dress. Shikamaru immediately wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, and smirked toward Sasuke.

" Oh shit! You're not Temari are you?" Sasuke asked with a bewildered expression. " sorry…Didn't recognize you there."

" Hmm…I need to go home first. See you peeps later." Temari waved goodbye to her friends, departing Shikamaru with a French kiss on the mouth. " Hey, Sasuke, make sure to remember to find a date for Itachi's engagement party." With that, she left the bar, with guys gazing lustfully at her.

" She's so much like my mom now. What's with these women reminding me of dates?!" sasuke groaned in frustration.

Wendy, one of Sasuke's girlfriends, sat on his lap and purred in his ear, " Are you taking me to our brother's engagement party?" This Victoria Secret model knew this was the chance to gain some spotlight in both Sasuke's heart and the Industry World.

Flirting right back, Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear, "Depends." Wendy fingered the contours of his biceps, but Sasuke didn't even flinch.

A screech filled the area, and Wendy was wrenched off Sasuke. He looked up to find another one of his girlfriends, Mandy glaring at Wendy. She sat her self down right by Sasuke and asked, " You're taking me to your brother's engagement party, right?" Mandy ran her long fingers along Sasuke's firm jaw line.

Giving the same answer as he gave Wendy, " Depends" and went back to eye the dance floor. Maybe he could get that Sakura Haruno to grind against him sometime…

Wendy smirked and said, " See? He's taking me to the engagement party." She smirked triumphantly towards Mandy, then scraped her nails against Mandy's face.

" In your f****** Dreams, ugly Wh***!" Mandy screamed back, and attacked Wendy's hair after standing up.

Sasuke shook his head as tow of his girlfriends fought over him. So annoying! His friend, Gaara, came over, holding two vodkas. Taking a seat, Gaara sensed some distraught that Sasuke emitted. "A drink?" He offered one of the vodkas towards Sasuke.

Sasuke offered the drink gratefully. Looking over the rim of the glass cup, he studied his friend. " Hey, you know that she (pronoun, not a name!) is returning, right?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Gaara, but his friend's expression didn't change.

" So?" Gaara shrugged it off. His heartbeat increased slightly though at the news.

" Dude! You guys broke up because of a freaking B****!" Sasuke was ready to throttle his friend. Was this red head that NAÏVE?!

" It's none of my business." Gaara glanced at Sasuke and" said, " I'm leaving." He finished his drink, and left the club. Then he said, " Auntie told me to remind you to get a proper date for the engagement party." Gaara left, without giving another glance back.

" Is everyone on my tail for this?!" Sasuke grumbled.


	4. A Little Inspiration?

Chap 6-coincidence

Sasuke Uchiha hated eating breakfast with his family. They ALWAYS manage to piss him off. Like now

So, Sasuke, did you find an appropriate partner to Itachi s engagement party yet? I hope it s not some attention-crazy model that will mess up the party. Mrs. Uchiha gave him the MOM look. Itachi shot him a look that said, If you mess up my Engagement Party, I will chop off your penis off!

Sasuke shuddered, and , Yes I ve found one he quickly stammered. NO way! ITACHI and his MOTHER is pairing up TOGETHER?! Luckily, brains ran in the family. A light bulb ran off in his head and he smirked. This was going to be FUN!

Is it Karin? Mr. Uchiha asked. He raised his eyebrows as he watched his second son choke on his milk, spraying it everywhere. They needed to teach this pig some table manners!

NO FUCKING WAY! Sasuke roared. What the hell was his dad thinking? To bring that ugly bitch? No way!

Alright! Chill your ass down! Itachi ordered. His phone rang and he blushed. Sasuke watched as his brother walked away to answer the phone call. No doubt it was Kirarin.

Sasuke stood and announced, I m going to work! and ran from the house into his black Mercedes Benz. God! How eating with his family pisses him off! He smirked as he thought of the fun that was going to follow at work.

****At Work***

After dropping Makoto off to School, Sakura arrived at work . When she stepped into the building, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. Ignoring the rude stares, Sakura stepped into her office. BAM! The second she entered, a strong hand slammed the door shut, pinning her against it. Sakura turned her head and her green eyes stared into the dark black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. What do you want? Her green eyes flashed with annoyance.

Sasuke s eyes never left her pretty face. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, Revenge. The last time you slapped me, it hurts. Sakura retorted right back, You deserved it , then looked away.

Smirking, Sasuke moved and pressed his lips to her s. Sakura glared and thought, two can play this game! Closing her eyelids, her arms wound themselves around his neck and his arms wrapped around her petite waist. Sasuke ran his tongue gently over Sakura s lips, tempting her for entrance, but Sakura held firm and didn t give him what he wanted.

She pulled away, breaking the kiss. Done? She asked, short of breath from the kiss. Smiling, Sasuke said, Part TWO is accompanying me to my brother s engagement party. Sure, Just get out. Sakura promised him in a rush. Her heart was beating dangerously FAST. But Sasuke wasn t done yet. Make sure to wear a RED dress. I ll pick you up. And the party is next week. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and exited the room.

Ayami rushed in, worry written in her eyes. Are you alright, Ms. Haruno? Sakura was speechless when she looked out the window. Every female worker, of all ages were glaring at her, some with looks of jealousy and hatred, some with looks of disgust. Bleh. I need mouthwash. She walked out of her room, towards the bathroom. GOD! What a horrible way to start the day!

Sasuke smirked. More kisses to come! Kissing Sakura Haruno was wild and...sexy? He ll need to do that again sometime. As he entered his office, his secretary came babbling up to him. Sasuke, do you need anything? She asked seductively. The kiss mark he gave her showed slightly against her fake, tanned skin. He rolled his eyes. HE should ve never given that hickey to her. Reminder, give Sakura Haruno one!

###LUNCH TIME###

Sakura worked away in her office while everyone else went off to lunch. Even Ayami left her! The kiss that Sasuke gave her this morning was the inspiration she needed and wanted, so she named the design, Kiss. It was a v-necked red dress. A party dress. Kiss had a little black bow at the waist. The skirt scrunched up at the knee, and the cloth was a deep red of satin.

Sakura heard her door slam shut for the second time of the day. She ignored the intruder and concentrated on the final sketches. She already knew the invader was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was pissed off. The babe sitting in her desk was ignoring him! HE knocked on her desk. Still no response. Play hard to get huh? Suddenly, he seized Sakura and gave her a kiss, moving his lips hungrily over hers, as if searching for something. Breaking away, he growled, Do I have your attention now? To his surprise, she didn t slap him.

Sakura s heart was beating super fast, but she kept on her cool front. Well, after that kiss, it s impossible to ignore you. Then, without hesitating, she smashed HER lips against his, much to his surprise. As he was beginning to kiss back, she pulled away, her green eyes twinkiling playfully although her cool front remained. Sasuke was speechless at her daringness.

A scream filled the air. Isla, Sasuke s secretary glared at Sakura. She screamed, Whore! You pink headed whore! She was shaking with anger. HOW. DARE. THIS. SLUT. STEAL. HER. MAN!

Sakura chuckled and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Watch your mouth, Isla. This felt good. IT felt good to act cocky, something she hadn t done in 5 years. Tauntingly, she ran her slim fingers along Sasuke s jaw line, OF course I ll have lunch with you. She whispered into his ear, smirking at Isla.

Sigh. Another cat fight between his girlfriends. Sasuke smiled slyly as Sakura s soft arms wrapped around his neck. In an icy tone towards Isla, Don t come to work tomorrow, Isla. He slung his arms around Sakura s waist and the pair headed out the door.

Isla felt tears spilling over her eyelids. She slid down against the wall. She WILL have revenge! Looking at Sakura s Kiss, she smiled devilishly, and slid the masterpiece into her coach bag. Walking out the door, she cursed Sakura bitterly. Damn you, Sakura Haruno! I will have you suffer 10 times as much, just you watch and wait. 


	5. Nut Kicking Revenge

Sakura rummaged through her drawers, looking for a tiny little sheet of paper. "where is it, where is it?" She mumbled to herself. "GOD!IF I CAN'T FIND IT, I'M GONNA SCREAM!" Sakura roared.

" Don't. I don't want the company to be sued for night time sound abuse or some shit like that." A deep voice came from the door way. Sasuke Uchiha stood there, leaning against the wall, his red tie loosened and the white dress shirt's top three buttons unbuttoned, showing his sexy chest. His lips formed a smirk. "What are you doing to your poor room?"

"Arg! You won't understand. Have you've seen KISS?" Seeing the confused expression on her boss's face, she explained, "Not the lip touching kind. As in KISS my design." She looked at her messy desk and shook her head.

"Yea. You mean this?" Sasuke asked, taking a fashion magazine out of his back pocket. On the front cover, was Sakura's design. " 'KISS was designed by Isla Brown, who formerly worked in Uchiha Industries. The dress is said to exceed fashion genius, Sakura Haruno's previous designs. The dress's length shows off the wearer's sexiness, but gives her a confidence stature at the same time' Hmm…Pretty much sounds like your KISS" Sasuke said as he read of the article. He looked up, to see a raging goddess right in front of him.

" IF I DON'T KICK THAT WOMAN IN HER BALLS, I'M NOT SAKURA HARUNO!"Sakura screamed. She attempted to storm out the room, but a strong arm stopped her.

"Don't. If you kick her, her balls will hurt, but your reputation will hurt even more." Seeing confusion written in Sakura's eyes, he explained, " Create a design that exceed KISS, expose her plaigarism to the world, THEN you can kick her in her nuts and everyone will love you for it." Sasuke smirked as Sakura's confused expression turned to one of understanding. This guy can do revenge…SHE LIKED IT!

"But how can I expose it? She covered her tracks up pretty well." Sakura felt hopeless once again.

" Just worry about the designing and nut kicking part. I'll do the exposing part." Sasuke smiled at his top designer. She smiled happily.

"Um…Thanks. How can I thank you enough?" Sakura began cleaning up her room. Putting this into that, slipping that into this. She looked up to see her boss smirking once again.

"A kiss." Sasuke smirked. He reached over and kissed Sakura's lips. Vanilla happened to be his favorite ice cream flavor, and now, it's his favorite lip gloss flavor on a girls lips. He ran his lips over hers, savoring their flavor. Sakura kissed back, her arms wound around his neck, with his hands on her delicate waist. She felt like this was ectasy. He was such a good kisser…

There was a slight problem. They were both running out of air. Finally, Sakura pulled away. "That was nice. We should do it again sometime." Sasuke said, with a smirk on his lips. He let go of his grasp on Sakura, who seemed to be blushing hotly, making her look more beautiful.

"Help me clean up?" Sakura asked, her large green eyes shining innocently. She smiled deviously as Sasuke got down on his knees and started picking up papers.

Sasuke felt weird. Sakura Haruno, was making him feel…weird inside. Bubbly, and warm, yet at the same time, self conscious. His eyes landed on a picture. It was of a baby, with its eyes closed, and it was as bald as a chicken. He didn't remember seeing "married" as her status on her file. " Your son?" He asked cautiously.

Sakura beamed with pride. " Yep. Cute isn't he? He's Makoto." She caressed the picture with her fingers lightly. " Well, I'm done. Ready to go?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was still staring at the picture in awe. " Hey! Are you ready?" She snapped her fingers in front of Sasuke's face, breaking his trance.

" Um. Yea." Sasuke stood up. " need a ride home?" He asked gentlemanly. That picture brought back memories…

"No thanks. I have my own car." Sakura declined his offer gently. She looked at her watch. "It's almost 8. I have to get home. Thanks for helping." She kissed Sasuke on the cheek lightly, then walked out.

Sasuke touched his cheek, where her delicate lips touched momentarily. He was NEVER going to wash that part of his cheek ever again!


	6. Vacation Part 1

Once again. It was THAT time of the year for Sakura and Makoto. The day care's annual vacation time, when all the kids get to spend one month with their parents without having to go to school.

Sakura pouted. Makoto glared at her. "Mommy. I not going to Aunty Mary's house again for vacation!" The young boy in his pajamas, stomped his foot and glared at his mother again.

"Oh Makoto! Please! Mommy has to work! To earn money to buy you toys." Her patience was wearing thin, and he WAS NOT cooperating! "Aunty Mary has two sons to play with you." She tried coaxing him once again.

"But they are all BIG. They are BIG, like you, mommy! And Aunty Mary is wrinkly. She makes me sleep when I not sleepy." Makoto hung his head and pouted, his lower lip sticking out. "Makoto want to spend vacation with mommy." The boy quivered his lower lip, threatening to cry. He knew his mother can't stand his tears.

"But…" Sakura sighed inwardly. "Alright. But you must be good, and listen to mommy okay? And don't bother me when I'm working okay?" Sakura promised.

"Okay, Mommy!" Makoto jumped up with joy. He punched a fist into the air with a mischievous smile on his lips. Sakura felt dread creeping up her spine. She was going to regret this.

%%%%%%%%%%% At Work %%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura gulped lightly, holding Makoto's tiny hand. The second they had put foot into the building, everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared. Who is that little boy? The little boy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Mommy, why are all these people staring?" Makoto whispered to his mother.

At the word, mommy, everyone sucked in their breath. Who would ever thought that Sakura Haruno would have a SON? Then, they turned to each other and started gossiping in hushed voices. "It's okay, Makoto. They just want to welcome you." Sakura reassured her son, waiting for the elevator. When they reached her floor, Sakura escorted her son out, holding his hand firmly.

"Oh…HI EVERYBODY!" Makoto waved his tiny arm to everyone. His greeting caused several people to laugh and smile at his cuteness, but they went quickly back to work. He scratched his head. "Mommy, how come when I say hi, no one says hi back to me?" He asked out loud, curious for the answer. The son followed his mother into her spacious office.

Sakura stifled a laugh and lowered herself into her leather chair, behind her desk. "It's because everyone is busy. We're preparing another line of clothing called, Limited Addiction, where only the best is put out, and only a limited amount of copies are going to be sold." Seeing the bewildered look on her son's face, she asked, "You don't really understand it, do you?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Makoto replied, "Nope. Mommy. I'm bored. Can you do something with me?" He gave her a pair of puppy eyes. Sakura felt her heart soften at Makoto's cuteness, but she forced herself to hold firm.

"Makoto. Remember our deal? Mommy will bring you to work, but you must be good and not bother mommy right?" She was really going to be fired if she didn't finish her set of designs today.

"But…" Makoto whined in protest. He stopped midway. "Then can I go explore the building?" Once again, he gave her puppy eyes.

"NO!" Sakura's answer came out much harsher than she expected. Makoto retreated back, fear written plain and clear on his face. In a gentler tone, Sakura said, " Makoto…" But it was too late. Tears had started spilling from his eyes. Without another word, he rushed out of the room.

Sakura tried to pursuit her running son, but it was too late. He ran so fast, she lost sight of him. Sighing, Sakura returned to her room. She concentrated on her designs. She'll get the right feel this time!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Makoto cried, hidden in the stairway. Seeing that his mother wasn't going to be swayed by his tears this time, he stood went up the stairs. He wandered around, unaware of where he was. Makoto exited the stairway. There was a girl, outside a room, just like his mommy's. Except this place was silent. Since the girl was too busy snoring, Makoto went inside the room. "Whoa…this room is even bigger than mommy's!"

Going inside, Makoto hushed, and slid neatly on the couch there. There, he curled up and began crying again. Silently, he shook, remembering the annoyance-the disgust-on his mother's face. Tears spilled out uncontrollably out of his onyx eyes. How could he get Mommy to forgive him?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke was annoyed. Beyond annoyed. He was on the brink of going insane.

"Mom. Dad. I don't need you to walk me to the company. I know very well how to do that. And you should be worrying about Itachi's engagement party." Sasuke tried shaking his parents off.

"I don't really know the company's condition. I'm going to check it out. So deal with it kiddo, and stop complaining." Mr. Uchiha glared at his son with annoyance.

" Alright! Chill your ass." Sasuke retorted. He felt his annoyance raise to another level. Together, the Uchiha family walked out the elevator and into the CEO room. There, was a young mass of dark black hair, sitting in the chair, shaking slightly. Apparently, it was a kid.

"Sasuke! What is a child doing in the room!" Mr. Uchiha shouted. The chair turned around, showing the child's tearstained face. Mrs. And Mr. Uchiha felt their breath get caught in their throats.


	7. The Encounter

Coincidence-a/n: Hello. I must admit, I never really knew you would have to do a disclaimer, I find it rather a nuisance, but since I don't wanna be sued, I guess I would have to do it.

'

I WISH I OWN NARUTO, BUT SADLY, I DON'T.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the child with awe. Never had he seen a more death-like toddler, with pale skin and ghostly eyes that reflected pain, loneliness, longing and fear. Cautiously, he stepped into the battlefield, "what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." He glared at the child, who remained huddled in his chair.

Hearing the stranger's hostile tone, Makoto burst into another round of sobs. "You are meanies!" He teared pitifully and scrambled out of the chair, but Sasuke's strong lifted him into the air and onto the couch, where Mrs. Uchiha sat with Mr. Uchiha.

"Alright kid, who is your mom and what the f***are you doing here? Your dad doesn't happen to be Itachi right?" The child shook his head weakly, and hid behind the huge desk and looked at the man.

"Shush, Sasuke. Is that how you would speak to a child?" Mrs. Uchiha gently reprimanded her son. A warm smile was adorned on her lips as she turned to the child, "Now, may I know your name?"

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers…"Makoto said in a high voice taut with tension. However, he felt safer to this woman with a nice smile than to the man with a frown.

"Then who the fuck is your mom?" Sasuke growled, his patience used up. Here he was negotiating with a child when he could be earning billion with each passing minute.

"Sasuke, you disappoint me. I'd expect you to hold out much longer with this kind of situation, especially with a child in the scene. And what happens if the child happens to be the son of an important business partner and you could lose billions of dollars because you lack patience? Mr. Uchiha stated, without looking up from the newspaper he read. He flipped a page, his eyes running over the small letters. "Besides, the child's mother is apparent already. Take a look at his backpack and you shall see his name. Makoto Haruno, which means he is Sakura's son." He folded his newspaper into quarters, and laid it on the glass coffee table gently.

Sasuke fumed silently throughout his father's lecture, thinking about how to take revenge on the little squirt later. " Alright! I'll get Cynthia to return him to his mom." Sasuke grumbled.

"of course not! That Cynthia is always so lazy. Just now, she was sleeping! It is so shameful Sasuke, type out a firing letter. She is fired! And you shall return the boy to his mom yourself, because Cynthia will probably mess up, and send him to the orphanage instead." Mrs. Uchiha ranted. She glanced at her watch. " I have to get going, my company needs me, and your father has to get to the realty part of our company." She smiled at Sasuke, "remember to go eat something, don't just work, it's bad for your body."

"Good bye, son." Mr. Uchiha linked arms with Mrs. Uchiha and left, with Mrs. Uchiha waking Cynthia up with a loud knock on her desk. The redhead shot upm and sent a glaring Mr. Uchiha an apologetic smile.

Sasuke glared at Makoto, who stared back innocently up at him. "Alright, let's get going." He grabbed the boy by the arm and gave the boy a look of disdain.

"Can you please let go of my arm? It hurts, Mr. Meanie." Makoto said to Sasuke, giving him an equal look of disdain. Sasuke's eyes softened at the child's ability to imitate.

"Shut up." Sasuke threw a cold look over his shoulder, and walked on, taking long strides, leaving the child running to keep up. Makoto's eyes flashed a dangerous red with anger.

The long walk to the elevator was filled with silence. Makoto trailed behind, looking at the huge painting of an apple. His eyes glare at it and he stays firmly rooted to the spot, with no intention of moving. "What's that?" he points, "why is it an apple? Why not an orange? Why is the apple green and not red? How come there ar-" he looked up. There wasn't anybody with him. Suddenly, there was a loud CLICK! And darkness engulfed the large office. The apple glowed an eerie green, Makoto shivered noticeably, not from the cold, but from the eerie vision before him.

"Anyone? Mommy? Mister Meanie?" A tiny voice rang out in the dark. There was no reply.

%%%%%%%%%%

I know you people will murder me for this. But don't worry. More good will come. And sorry for the late update. Lately, school was hectic and kind of disgusting, with all that work. I"ll try to update more often. And for those who think it's boring…me too. This chap. Is DEFINETLY boring me out. But it's kinda a writer's block? Gomenaisai…however u spell that.

Credits of Inspiration: Stephanie…sorry, I kinda forgot ur penname…-.-'

Thank you for those who have reviewed, favorited or alerted the story. Thank you for inspiration and thankyou for support!


	8. Sasuke Uchiha, I want youDEAD

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! I'm from New York City and lately, midterms and tests and projects are all jumbled in on one month…and teachers are kinda disgusting these days with the homework…

Plus I'm in the debate team…and HELL!! They give me loads of homework/research topics to do and it is annoying, thus giving me less time to write this story. Enjoy!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!333333

* * *

It was dark. It was dark and cold. It was dark and cold and scary. Makoto whimpered in the darkness, and clutched his backpack closer to his body. A cold hand slithered over his mouth. "mpphh!!!" he tried screaming, kicking and wrestling, but a colder voice growled, " You're coming with me." And then, he lost conscious…and the green backpack slipped from his tiny arms.

Sakura groaned as the lights went out and immediately ran to the place where her son was. No sign of him. "Makoto?" she whispered and held a shaking hand out to the space. "MAKOTO!" She screamed, and there was still no reply and she checked the empty space . A cold feeling took over her and she ran out of her spacious office and to the working space of her inferiors. "DID ANYONE SEEN MY SON? He WAS CARRYING A GREEN BACKPACK WITH THE NAME MAKOTO HARUNO ON IT."

" Um, I saw a little boy with a green backpack run to the elevator. It looked as if he's going to Mr. uchiha's office. And Ms. Sakura, did -." Ayame never got to finish her sentence. The rosette was gone.

* * *

Sasuke looked up to the darkness and a frown was apparent on his handsome face. Black outs rarely happens. He turned around, expecting the crying kid to be following, instead there wasn't. "SHIT" He cursed and ran back, taking huge strides, and reached the place, and saw a pair of dead white eyes holding a limp Makoto in his arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha." That deep voice growled.

"What are you going to be doing with that kid?" Sasuke's eyes flashed a deep red, the stranger flinched visibly. Sasuke smirked and took a step closer. " Give. Me. The. Kid"

" You took everything I wanted away. You deflowered the rose I wanted. You know, kidnapping this kid isn't a bad thing. I'll train him to be an assassin. To kill you." The man laughed, but to his anger, The Uchiha gave him no response, just mere silence.

" Mr. Uchiha?" A soft voice floated through. A strong whiff of vanilla hit his nose, and Sasuke knew by its scent that the newcomer as Sakura Haruno. She came to stand besides Sasuke. The rosette's eyes widened as she recognized her son in her arms. "MAKOTO!" Fear chilled down her spine.

" So this is the beauty with brains. Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." The kidnapper gave a gentlemanly bow and a crooked grin.

"Why are you holding my son? Give him back to me!" her voice rose powerfully as her maternal instinct kicked in.

The stranger burst into a hearty laugh of evil. " And lose my chance at raising a promising assassin? Don't think so. Your son has promising intelligence and wit. Unless you'd like to come along also…" And as if on cue, there was a shattering of glass and the rosette crumbled, dark drips of blood forming under her head. Sasuke spun away just in time to dodge a blow to his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are coming with me." Sasuke flew towards the enemy, leaping into position for a hard punch, just as he delivered it, another came slamming into his jaw. The kidnapper growled as he felt the Uchiha's hard attack. His dark grey eyes shifted sideways and a slight rustle of movement was heard. Sasuke's eyes flew in that direction and raised his arm just in time to block another punch. Without hesitation, he lifted his other hand and slammed it upward.

"You are one hard nut to crack. If that doesn't work, then perhaps we shall do it the hard way." Suddenly, smoke was pouring into the room, Sasuke glared at the intruder, his eyes a brilliant red from anger. However, they got dimmer and dimmer as those red eyes closed, and the Uchiha fell to the ground. The kidnapper smiled, his fish was reeled out of the ocean, now it's time to grill it.

A wicked chuckle came and then, there was silence.

* * *

Numero Uno: THE KIDNAPPER ISN"T NEJI HYUUGA OR ANY OF THE HYUUGAS!


End file.
